


First Time Harry

by missstyler1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Emotional, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missstyler1/pseuds/missstyler1
Summary: Harry is on the verge of a record deal and it's Louis' first time in London. Will there be a first time for Harry too?





	First Time Harry

'Your name please, sir?' said a young lady who greeted Harry and Louis warmly at the hotel's reception area.

'Styles' said Harry, watching in anticipation as she clicked around and checked her computer screen.

They had finally arrived in London Piccadilly. Louis had spent the last two hours dragging Harry around the streets of London in the freezing cold, taking photos of pretty much anything in sight, including gas lamps and Christmas lights which where hung across the city as far as the eye could see. He had already changed his lock screen to a picture of them both standing beside a typical red London phone box, their very first photo taken together as a proper couple.

Harry wanted to convince Louis that they had plenty of time to do this, but in the end, stayed in silence once he had seen how happy Louis was, and would have frozen to death for him to get all the bloody photos he wanted. He was also still trying to get over the embarrassment of getting his foot stuck between the train and the platform edge, resulting in his head being slammed inbetween the train doors, something that had obviously found hilarious.

'Yes, that's a smoking suite, number 104' said the lady finally, before reaching under her desk and pulling out a key. 'Third floor, down the corridor to your left. I see you have requested room service, breakfast will be served between 8.30 and 10.00'

'That's great' said Harry as he went to pick up their bags, only to find that the porter already had them ready in his hands.

'Oh it's OK' said Harry, we'll take them.'

'Enjoy your stay.' said the lady with a friendly smile. Harry thanked her, before leaving a small tip to the tired looking porter anyway.

Louis looked around in awe as they made their way to the elevator. The reception area was dominated by a huge, beautifully decorated Christmas tree which took centre stage, accompanied by a large open wood fire and plush sofas placed elegantly on the marble floor in front of it.

Louis stepped into the elevator, followed by Harry.

'Mind the gap babe.' he snickered, to which Harry responded with a finger jab to his ribs. Harry had found that Louis liked to wind him up, and he was OK with that, he loved his banter and his warped sense of humor.

The doors opened onto a long corridor which they made their way down until they reached room 104.

'You do the honors.' said Harry as he dangled the key playfully in front of Louis.

Louis fumbled around and opened the door, greeted by a large, stunning and stylish looking suite. His attention was automatically drawn to a beautiful feature wall made out of bricks and stone, which stood out against the dark wooden ceiling beams, adding plenty of character to it's classic and old rustic style. The cosy lounge area boasted a comfy looking suede couch, sat in front of a large plasma TV and a coffee table presented neatly with magazines and newspapers.

'What do you think?' chirped Harry as he practically skipped inside, throwing himself on top of the plush king size bed that was elegantly dressed with pearly white linen. On top laid two bathrobes and a selection of complementary, luxury toiletries.

'You've not done to badly, Styles.' he said as he walked over to the window and looked outside onto the jagged skyline. The hustle and bustle of the Christmas rush saw crowds of people hoarding shopping bags and Christmas gifts, whilst little children ran along excitedly beside their parents. It was in that moment that Louis almost saw his whole future unfold right there front of him.

'Just think' said Harry as he rummaged around in the minibar 'If all goes well, we could get used to this.' He walked over and handed Louis a beer, wrapping his arm around his waist as they took in the breathtaking view outside together, watching the city buzz beneath them.

Louis turned to face Harry, his eyes twinkling as he bought the bottle to his lips and took a swig of the ice cold beer.

'So, you won't leave me when your rich and famous then?' he blurted out.

Harry almost choked as the words registered, 'How dare you think that way, Louis. Do you honestly think that?'

'No.' said Louis, bowing his head as he tried to back track. He knew that wasn't the case, although he couldn't help but feel slightly worried about the slight possibility. He had finally met the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and wanted nothing to come in the way of them being together forever.

'Well I hope not' said Harry as he leaned down to kiss his peachy lips, 'I'll never leave you.'

Louis smiled as he heard Harry's words, his stomach fluttering at the idea of being by his side from the very beginning.

'Oh, I er, got something.' said Harry as he went over and reached into his satchel.

Louis paused as he laid his eyes on a small, neatly wrapped parcel sat in Harry's hand, completed with a little bow stuck onto the corner.

'I wrapped it myself.' he said sweetly, his eyes gleaming as he handed it to Louis, who remained in silence, just staring at it. What had he done to deserve him?

Open it then, loser.' joked Harry as he shuffled his feet impatiently.

Louis smiled as he handed his beer to Harry, not hesitating to tear the paper that had been closed and taped to perfection into pieces. His heart melted as he pulled out a little hardback notebook, complete with a ribbon clasp that held it tightly together.

He opened up it up to find a hand written message which read -

To my dearest Lou Lou, Promise me poems. H x

'I know you like writing songs' said Harry 'I used the word poem instead, as it has a P, like promise.

Louis stared at the notebook sitting in his hands, unable to find words of how thoughtful Harry had been.

'I thought you could use it while I'm at the studios... if you get inspired..' he drifted off into a mumble.

Louis remained silent.

'Don't you like it?' he said, worried that Louis had made no reaction whatsoever.

'What?' said Louis as he looked up finally. 'Are you serious? I love it babe. Thank you'

He threw his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly, almost choking him with the force as he hung around his neck, swaying on his tiptoes. Harry wrapped his arms around him as best he could, juggling the beer bottles at the same time.

'You're freezing' said Harry as he felt Louis' cold cheek brush against his, 'I'll run you a hot bath.'

Louis placed the notebook on the side and followed Harry into the bathroom like a puppy.

'Why don't you join me?' he said as he lifted up Harry's top, placing his cold hands on his slightly warmer stomach, making him jump.

'How could I refuse?' giggled Harry as he fought with Louis, trying to tear his freezing hands off his belly. Louis may have been small, but he was feisty and pretty strong, considering.

'Fuck'. yelped Harry suddenly as he bent over, grabbing his lower back.

'What's wrong?' said Louis as he stood back, shocked by Harry's obvious discomfort and the fact he'd swore, which appeared to be very rarely.

'It's my back, sometimes it just.. tweaks, it's been like this for years.' he said, turning to face Louis, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

'Sorry babe, I didn't kn-'

'Shut up, it's not your fault' Harry ensured him, struggling to see him through the steam that began to flood the bathroom.

'Come on, get undressed.'

'Yes sir.' joked Louis as stripped off, leaving the bathroom to throw his clothes on the floor and grab the bathrobes laying on the bed, before edging himself slowly into the hot water.

Harry just stood there after removing the remainder of his clothes, trying to judge the best way to get into the bathtub.

'I don't know if i'm going to fit.' he muttered as he bit his finger.

Louis burst into laughter as he watched Harry's face screw up in frustration.

'Well you better make yourself fit, or i'm getting out.' he threatened playfully, using Harry's niceness to his advantage.

Harry immediately stuck his foot into the bath tub, slipping and sliding until he was in, his arms and legs wrapped snuggly around Louis with the bath almost over flowing.

'Babe?' said Louis skeptically, playing with the water like a child.

'Yes my prince?' responded Harry as he covered Louis head with water.

'How did you.. afford all this?'

Harry paused as he rubbed the bath lotion into Louis back, he was expecting this.

'I have very rich parents' he replied honestly. 'Although very few people know that.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Louis curiously.

'I have now, haven't I?' said Harry as he kissed his shoulders.

'I don't like people to see me for what my family has, I try to be my own person as much as possible.' he mumbled. I want people to like me for who I am as opposed to what I have got, y'know, like you Lou.'

Louis smiled as he admired Harry's integrity, his heart swelling to double the size it was before, and for Harry, it was already pretty big.

'If I really wanted, I would never have to work, but that's just not me.' he continued.

'I know.' said Louis as he swiveled around to face him, causing the water to slop and spill over the side of the bath. 'And that's why I love you.' He ran his hands over Harry's face, his fingers tracing the outline of his perfect features.

'Thank you though, he continued, 'for all of this.'

'You ought to stop saying thank you.' chuckled Harry as he took Louis' hands and kissed his finger tips.

'How are you feeling about tomorrow?' asked Louis.

'Nervous.' said Harry shyly, bowing his head. 'I'm afraid to mess it up Lou, this is all I've ever wanted, y'know, and now it's happening...' he drifted off 'What if I'm not.. good enough.' Louis felt his heart melt as Harry expressed his insecurities, lifting his head up by his chin as he searched his crystal green eyes.

'Tim found you, Harry. He saw you and wanted you, because you're amazing at what you do.'

Harry blushed. 'Promise me you will go in there tomorrow and smash it babe, I know you will anyway, but I want to hear you say it.'

'I promise I'll do my best.' said Harry sincerely, his answer satisfactory for Louis' liking. 'So you won't leave me then, when I'm rich and famous?'

'Well apparently you're already rich, and you'll be hoping I will when I start spending all your cash.' joked Louis, causing Harry to let out that cute snort that he just adored. Harry twinged again, grabbing his lower back as he chuckled.

'Wait here.' said Louis as he slipped out of the bath, grabbing one of the dressing gowns provided courtesy of the hotel. Harry waited patiently as played with the bath bubbles, curious as to what Louis was up too. Not long had passed before he'd returned, handing him a second bathrobe.

'Come on'

Harry dried off and followed Louis to the bedroom area. He noticed a candle flickering on the beside table and soft music coming from the radio sat next to it. Louis had dimmed the lights and closed the curtains, creating a sensual and rather romantic ambiance.

'On the bed.' he instructed, 'I'll give you a massage.'

'You do massages?' smiled Harry curiously, impressed with Louis efforts.

'No, but I'll give it a go' he said shyly as he ushered Harry onto the bed.

Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Louis' lips before crawling onto the bed as instructed. He opened the belt of his bath robe, allowing it to slide down his back, exposing his beautiful, white porcelain skin. The deep ridge in between his shoulder blades arched as he removed the robe completely, letting it slip further down into a pile on the bed.

Louis smiled to himself as he admired Harry's flawless, naked body from behind. He was perfectly toned and he couldn't help but love his hips and prominent love handles which protruded slightly at the sides. Harry laid on his front as instructed whilst Louis removed his body cream from his rucksack, before taking his position and straddling Harry from behind.

Louis poured the cream over Harry's shoulder blades and ran his hands into it, massaging it evenly in slow, circular motions. His hands slipped smoothly across his skin as he worked his hands up to his neck and back down to the bottom of his spine.

Harry winced slightly, causing Louis to pull his hands away quickly.

'No, don't stop, it's helping.' he ensured.

Louis concentrated intensely as he placed his hands back gently, rubbing them softly over his skin as he put light pressure onto his back, being gentle so as not to hurt him even more.

'Your good at this Lou' he said as he buried his head into the pillow. Louis blushed as he continued, unable to help feeling quite turned on whilst straddling an oily Harry.

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the soft music, the feeling of Louis' hands running over his skin so tenderly that it caused him to tingle from head to toe. He wanted Louis, he wanted him to do things to him that no one ever had. He was ready.

Harry arched his lower back and pushed himself backwards into Louis, reaching his hand around to caress his thigh as he remained on his front. Louis knew what Harry wanted, or was at least insinuating. He continued to massage him, inevitably making his way further down his back, his mind spinning as his hands couldn't resist getting a feel of Harry's perfect bum cheeks. They stayed in silence as Louis rubbed his hands over them, squeezing them and spreading them apart slightly as his heart began to bang through his chest.

Harry bucked his hips back again as he squirmed beneath Louis, pushing himself into the mattress as Louis applied extra lotion to Harry's lower back. Without a second thought, he rubbed his fingers between Harry's crevice as he bent down and began to kiss his back, the strong taste of the lotion lingering on his lips as he continued. He ran his hands down further until he reached Harry's bulging ball sacs, noticing that he too was rock hard.

Harry let out a deep sigh as Louis stoked him up and down along the centre of his arse and back down again to his balls. Louis shuffled further down, taking both of Harry's hands behind his back and entwining his hands with his. He kissed him gently as he buried his head in between His cheeks, slipping his nose up and down and licking him all the way down to his entrance.

Harry spread his legs wider, allowing Louis room to delve in deeper, his spit tickling him as it dripped all the way down his balls. Louis pushed his tongue firmly against Harry's hole, swirling it around before entering deep into him with his tongue. He became lost as he made out with Harry's entrance, welcoming the sound of his moans and groans of pleasure as he pushed his hips deeper into the mattress.

'I want you Lou.' he said finally as Louis tried to fight the desire of ramming himself straight into Harry's virgin arse. It was almost as if they could read each others minds. Louis crawled up and lent over Harry as he laid there, his cheeks flushed.

'Are you sure baby?' he whispered as he brushed his hair across the back of his neck, 'I want you to be sure.'

'I'm sure.' confirmed Harry almost immediately.

Louis placed his head beside Harry's, kissing his eyes and cheeks as e brushed the hair away from across his face, unable to contain an admirable smile.

'Are you comfortable here?' he asked as he traced lines up and down his back.

'Very' he responded with a smile, his dimples caving in as he gazed into Louis' baby blue eyes.

'Relax, and if it hurts too much, tell me OK?' said Louis as he carried on stroking the back of Harry's neck, placing soft kisses across his shoulder blades.

'OK' whispered Harry as he closed his eyes, reaching up and pulling Louis towards him, planting his lips on his. Louis opened his mouth as he invited Harry's tongue to twist with his, their soft lips moving in perfect synchronization. Harry could taste himself and the strong lotion on Louis as he bit his lip gently, his face still wet from the saliva that had dripped from his mouth.

'You know I love you, don't you?' said Louis softly.

'I know, and I love you too.' responded Harry as he remained firmly on his front.

Louis pulled a pillow from beside Harry and positioned it under his hips, before getting the lube and taking his position behind him. He felt a range of emotions consume him as generously applied the lubrication to his hands, squeezing some extra onto Harry for good measure. He was about to take his babies innocence for the first time, and it made him feel slightly nervous and incredibly turned on at the same time.

He ran his hand run down Harry's already wet entrance, his fingers stroking and teasing him playfully as they fondled around the outside. He inserted his index finger into him slowly, feeling him tense slightly, as expected. Harry took a deep breath as he tried to relax his muscles, screwing up the sheets as Louis pushed deeper inside him. His mind began to drift as became lost, the desire to take Louis' cock burning within him.

He licked his lips as he felt Louis' fingers gradually begin to slip in and out with ease, his cock swelling with every touch as he moaned quietly to himself. Louis continued to finger Harry as he rubbed his own cock in anticipation, the blood rushing through him as spat his saliva onto his fingers to provide extra lubrication. He twisted his fingers in out of Harry's arse until it was ready, before covering his own cock in a thick layer of lube and positioning it gently against his entrance. Harry jolted as Louis entered the tip of his cock inside him, causing him to gasp out loud with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Harry moaned as he wrapped the sheets tighter around his fist, biting into the pillow as he felt a burning sensation rage through him, his legs beginning to shake as he fought the urge to tense every muscle in his body.

'Relax baby' Louis cooed as he felt Harry tense, pausing until he did as instructed. He pushed again until the tip of his cock was firmly inside him, using soft jerks until he slipped in slightly deeper.

'How's that?' breathed Louis as he pressed his body against Harry's, wrapping his arms under his shoulders and nuzzling his head to his as he pushed a little harder, now almost half way deep inside him.

Harry remained silent as he squeezed Louis' hand tightly, his stomach fluttering and heart thumping against his chest as he experienced the sensation. Louis pushed into him again, causing Harry to moan loudly, tensing his shoulders and pushing himself upwards with the pain.

'Shh shh' whispered Louis as he comforted him, wincing himself at the force of Harry's colossal hand crushing his. Harry breathed out heavily as he relaxed again, melting into the bed as he felt Louis' tender kisses tickle him at the side of his neck.

'I love you so much Harry', Louis whispered as he pushed inside him again, his full length slipping in easier as Harry arched his back. He felt his entrance burning with the size of Louis' cock stretching it open, far beyond more than it had ever been. He began to move with Louis as it widened, every stroke becoming more pleasurable and less painful.

'I love you too' he managed to stutter, the tears beginning to creep up as as he arched himself up further, pausing for a moment to capture his breath. He bought his knees forward and pushed himself and Louis back until they were upright on their knees, giving Louis room to reach around and run his hands across Harry's hard nipples and six pack as he took him from behind. He loved the way Louis held him so tightly, yet tender, and appreciated every movement of his hands as they caressed his body, his fingertips exploring every angle of his hot skin.

Louis took Harry's throbbing cock in his hand, playing with him as he re-entered into his widened hole, the other arm wrapped tightly around his hips as he pulled him in closer.

'Are you OK?' he whispered as Harry leaned back, running his fingers through his long locks that hung gracefully across his face.

Harry nodded as Louis kissed his salty cheeks, the tears a true sign of his innocence being taken away in the exact way he had always wanted.

Louis began to moan and whimper quietly as they made love, his head pressed into Harry's shoulders as his toes curled and the tip of his cock pulsated.

'Take me babe' moaned Harry as Louis squeezed his cock tightly in his closed fist, causing Harry's eyes to press tightly together with the intensity.

Louis gripped Harry even firmer around his hips, biting into his shoulder as his cock slid into him. He reached up and pulled his head back by his hair, moving his hand up around his throat as he quickened his pace, his breath becoming deeper as he panted heavily.

'You like that baby?' whispered Louis as he rubbed Harry's precum down his shaft, his closed fist milking him from the base up to the tip.

'Yeah' panted Harry as his head flopped forward, his eyes pressed tightly together and whole body shaking with the fire that consumed his entrance. He held Louis' wrist, following his movements as he wanked him, squeezing his firm thigh tightly with the other.

'I'm going to come so hard soon babe.' Louis whispered into Harry's ear as he pulled his head back again by his hair, proceeding to run his hand wildy over Harry's body and down his muscular arms. 'Your so special to me.'

Harry could feel himself closer to coming as he heard the beautiful words roll off Louis' lips, something that drove him wild, especially when making love to him. He shuddered at Louis' soft voice and breath ticking the side of his face as he took his cock deep in in arse. He melted every time his lips touched Louis' and he needed them touching his whilst he released his load.

Harry bounced slightly harder onto Louis, biting his lip as he felt him plunge in deeper, the pain beginning to intensify with the hardened force. Louis continued to wank Harry's cock in sync with his thrusts, his body beginning to tremble as Louis held onto his shoulder, digging his fingernails into him as he moaned out load.

He smiled as he caught a glimpse of Harry's rosy pink cheeks and wet eyes glimmering in the candle light. God he had never loved anyone so much as he did Harry.

'Come inside me Louis' said Harry as he assisted Louis wanking his cock, gasping out loud as his come shot out from the tip. Louis doubled over as he came inside his tight arse, pushing Harry flat onto his stomach as his come leaked out, the orgasm unlike any he had ever had.


End file.
